


Announcement

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Theodosia woke up feeling sick, but couldn't pinpoint why, brushing it off as just another small bout of sickness she sometimes faced. Until it persisted.Then Philip got concerned.





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, folks, the pregnancy announcement fic~!
> 
> I don't see Philip's parents as being ones to have told him about pregnancy and the signs of it, so he's clueless, and Theo's dad is Aaron Burr, need I say anything else?

Philip curled into his wife's side as he slept, hand resting lovingly on the bump forming under her nightgown. He made sure never to press too hard, but instead to carress the little lump as gently as possible. How he had discovered the lump was even there was a story.

He hadn't known, and it wasn't visible to anyone a few months ago, when he had walked in the room with a tea tray from his wife to find her on the floor, holding her gut and retching. He had dropped the tray and it's expensive dinnerware and run to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

It was so strange. He had offered to call in for the doctor, but Theodosia had played it off as nothing, and was insisting she was fine.

Philip was out of his element, and decided to let it go.

Until the next time it happened. And the next. And the next.

He was growing worried about his wife falling ill, and made her lay down as he went to fetch the doctor.

He had come back and Theodosia was up and moving, having cleaned up her mess by herself, looking like the picture of health. Philip got an earful from the doctor, but that didn't stop his worrying over his wife. How could she be fine one minute and sick to her stomach the next?

Every time he had felt her head, she wasn't feverish, but she was still obviously ill.

Fearing the worst, Philip wrote home.  
\---

" Love, there's a letter for you. It's from Philip."

" Let me see it, Alexander," Eliza said, stretching from her spot in the bed. She had only recently awoken, but Alexander had been up all night, and had answered the door when the mail was delivered, paying the paper boy and messenger, retrieving the letter.

He handed the letter to his wife.

She opened it and read it silently before grinning.

" Theodosia is sick."

Alexander blinked, looking at his wife's expression a few times.

" And you're pleased?"

" She's showing signs of pregnancy, Alexander. It's not regular sickness."

Alexander blinked again.

" There's a difference?"

" Yes, there is. Do you not remember when I was ill while Philip was in my womb?"

" I believe I thought you had caught something."

" Philip believes the same thing, but the way he writes about it, it makes it seem like they're going to be expecting in the future."

" Theodosia is pregnant?"

" Alexander, for a man with a mind that runs a mile a minute, you're a bit thick, aren't you?"

" Hey!"

" Fetch me my quill. I need to draft a reply."

" Yes, dear."

\---

" Theodosia, dearest, I'm worried about you..."

" Philip, I'm fine."

" You won't stay in bed, and I keep finding you bent over and getting sick.."

" It's fine."

" It is not fine! You've taken ill."

" I feel fine."

" You say that and then you retch not even five minutes later."

" Philip, dear, it's fine. Please, stop worrying so much."

Philip sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles, scrubbing a hand down his face.

".. Why do you fight me so much?"

" Because I am not a maiden in need of rescuing. If I say I feel fine, It's because I do."

" I still think you should be in bed."

" And I think you should talk less and smile more, love."

Philip scowled, pushing up from the wall and crossing the wall.

" Quoting your father at me?"

" His words are ones of wisdom. You should follow them."

Philip sighed and walked closer, taking his wife in his arms and hugging her.

" How are you feeling right now?"

" I'm doing fair, just a tad bit uneasy, dizzy if you will."

" Do you need to sit down?"

" Yes, please. A few moments rest may help."

Philip helped her to the couch, sitting her down carefully before leaving to get some water for her.

Theodosia sighed and looked down at her abdomen, pressing on it lightly to quell the rush of nausea that was threatening to overwhelm her again.

" What is wrong with me...?"

\---

Theodosia took time to write to her father when she found free time from her daily duties, writing of her sudden sickness, and how she didn't know how to explain it to Philip. She had never had anyone explain this to her before, so who was she to know what was wrong? She knew having sex made you pregnant, but not what being pregnant felt like.

When Aaron got the message, it was safe to say he was shocked. Well, that's one talk he hadn't planned on having with his daughter, but his wife wasn't exactly...here. 

Taking a breath, he wrote what might be going on, being rather vague when mentioning that the new couple may be expecting in the future, not sure how to approach the situation, he himself never having dealt with pregnancy, seeing as he was the contributor, not the baby carrier. He ended up writing about when Theo's mother was pregnant with her and the tell-tale signs of it.

He finished his letter and signed it, stamping it shut and sending it off.  
\---

Philip and Theodosia's letters arrived hours apart.

Theo got hers first and was overjoyed, petting her stomach lovingly and cooing down at it in the safety and privacy of their room.

Philip was off doing errands around the town.

Slipping free of her corset, Theodosia shrugged off her dress and changed into her nightgown. She'd need to invest in a pregnancy corset, it seemed. She'd let Philip know when he returned. 

Well, at least she knew why she was so ill all the time.

\---

When Philip arrived home he was surprised to find his wife fast asleep, given the time of day.

He set his stuff down, putting it away before checking for new letters, expecting, or at least hoping for one from his mother or father.

He found one and smiled, opening it carefully and sitting at the dining table, reading it over. The longer he read, the more he fidgeted nervously. His mother was hinting at their family expanding... Was Theodosia pregnant? Was that why she was so ill?

These questions bounced around Philip's head as he read the letter over and over again, sighing heavily as he rested his head on the wooden table, dark curls flopping down onto it after him.

He looked up at the noise of footsteps in the palor.

He blinked at his wife, smiling softly.

Her long hair was down, undone and untouched, face peppered with light freckles under her eyes, lips uncolored with paint. Philip just watched her, completely and utterly in love as she came closer, hugging him gently.

" How did you sleep, love?"

" I slept well."

Philip smiled warmly and dragged her closer, kissing her lovingly.

" You've been sleeping fitfully lately, so that is good."

" Philip?"

" Yes, love?"

" I have news."

He perked up, lifting himself from the table.

" News, love?"

" Yes, big news."

He cocked a brow. Theodosia was beaming brightly.

" You're going to be a father."

Philip blinked over and over again before breaking into a grin full of sun as he looked his wife up and down.

" Really?"

" I found out earlier today."

" So, that's why you've been ill?"

" Yes. I didn't want to worry you, or myself, any longer, so I wrote for backup."

" You wrote your father?"

" He says my mother was like this while she was carrying me with her, so it's a good indication that I'm to be expecting."

Philip rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" I wrote home as well."

" Oh, Philip..."

" I was nervous, and you were sick, and it scared me."

Theodosia hugged him, rubbing his back.

" I'm sorry, love."

" I didn't want to lose you," he murmured quietly.

Theodosia paused and looked down at him.

"..."

Philip hid his face, feeling it burn.

" I love you."

He looked up, shocked.

" Theo?"

" I love you, so much. I'm glad i'm going to be raising a family with you."

Philip smiled softly, pulling his wife closer before kissing her gently and pulling back to look at her.

" I love you, too. Any child I'm going to have with you will be a blessed one."

He pushed his chair away and knelt, kissing her stomach.

She giggled and pet his hair.

" Hello in there, little one," Philip cooed.

Theodosia felt herself fall even more in love.


End file.
